With the advent of the Internet, wireless networks, and portable electronic devices, there has been an explosion of location-based information that can be disseminated based upon the location of the recipient. Specifically, it is known to automatically detect the proximity of an electronic device such as a cell phone, smartphone or PDA to a particular location, and select electronic content for transmission to that electronic device that has a particular relevancy to that location. For example, a user that is detected to be presently within one mile of a car dealership would be a prime target for an advertising campaign for that dealership, or for the type of cars sold at that dealership. An advertiser could transmit advertising electronic content to that person's portable electronic device once the proximity to the dealership is detected.
Pushing advertisements to electronic devices based solely on their locations, without more, can only provide so much in terms of advertisement effectiveness. There is a need for a more effective system and method for engaging with users of portable electronic devices so that the advertiser can actually receive responses from those users regarding promotions being advertised.